Ginevra the Girl of his Dreams
by NightWild7000
Summary: Harry has dreams about a girl named 'Ginevra' for as long as he can remember. But surely such a perfect girl does not exist.
1. Damsel in Distress

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

_A/N: This story is written for the "The Bond" Challenge on SIYE._

**Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress**

"Ginevra."

He whispered the name to the air. The name had sustained him for the last couple of days. It was the food he ate, the water he drank, it was the very air he breathed. It had been this way ever since he took the mission from the king to save the princess, Ginevra.

She was in the castle he was facing now. The castle stood on top of a mountain, surrounded by hot boiling lava. He knew she was being guarded by a ferocious dragon. But he was not afraid, he had her name to help him. The name that had helped him so far. Her name would be more helpful to him then the sword he had at his side.

The simple act of whispering the name gave him all the courage he ever needed. A sweet smell of flowers accompanied the uttering of the name, it drove away the smell of sulphur and ashes.

Letting the uttering of the name fill him he walked across the wooden bridge that lay across the ravine. With the name still in his heart he entered the castle and climbed towards the highest tower.

The dragon came when he was crossing one of the many courtyards.

"Ginevra."

He whispered the name again. It was not a battle cry, such a name should never be shouted, it destroys the magic of the name. He did not need to raise the sword, the dragon recoiled away at the sound of the name, the name of its prisoner, said in such reverence was to much for the dragon, and it scurried away.

He continued on his way through the castle, until he reached the uppermost chamber in the tallest tower. And there she was, sitting on the white bed, dressed in the finest white silk. Her red hair framing her head like a fiery waterfall.

"Ginevra."

He whispered again. She looked up. Brown eyes met Green, and she stood up, smiling brightly. He could not help himself, he stepped forwards, never looking away from her eyes. And he leant forwards to kiss her.

"GET UP BOY!"

Ten year old Harry Potter woke up with a start at the sound of his uncle's voice, and nearly hit his head on the ceiling of the cupboard under the stairs where he slept.

"Don't make me call you again!" Harry could hear Uncle Vernon say.

Quickly Harry got dressed, his thoughts still with the dream he just had. It was not the first time he dreamed of this girl 'Ginevra'. Mostly Harry had to save her from a castle surrounded by hot boiling lava. But sometimes she saved him from his cupboard, or his bullying cousin. Harry wished she was real, maybe she could save him for real. A moment later Harry chided himself. Such thoughts would only get him into trouble. She was not real, she did not exist. No one would ever save him.

Little did Harry know that at that very moment a letter was being delivered to the Dursleys that would change his life forever.

* * *

One hundred miles away nine year old Ginny Weasley woke up from a very nice dream. Once again she had dreamt that she was a prisoner in a tower guarded by a dragon, being saved by her knight in shining armour, Harry Potter. Ginny was very glad her brothers never found out about these dreams, since Ginny was not the type of girl that would allow herself to be saved like that. But since it was Harry Potter doing the saving, it was okay to Ginny.

Ginny slowly got up and looked around her room. The whole room was painted green, the green of his eyes. The green of his eyes as he looks at her and whispers her name. He always calls her 'Ginevra', again Ginny would never allow anyone to call her that, but if he said it, it was okay. Especially if he said it like he says it in her dreams.

He always says, no whispers it three times. First when he arrives outside the castle, then to chase away the dragon, and then when he stands in front of her.

He always leans over as though to kiss her, but he never does. He always disappears at exactly that moment.

Ginny also had other dreams about Harry Potter. Dreams where he was stuck in a broom cupboard, or he was being bullied by a big boy. And then it was always her turn to save him. Surely those dreams were not true, just like she never was in a castle surrounded by hot boiling lava. Harry Potter surely never slept in a broom cupboard, or was being bullied. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived after all.

Maybe one day Ginny would meet Harry Potter for real. Then they could get married and live happily ever after. Yes, surely any other outcome was not possible.

"Ginny, can you get some eggs from the chicken coop?" Ginny heard her mother ask.

Groaning Ginny stood up and got dressed, getting rid of her silly thoughts. She would never meet Harry Potter. She was just little Ginny Weasley, dreaming like that would only get her into trouble. Harry Potter surely would never notice her.

When Ginny had gathered the eggs and brought them back inside she noticed that 4 owls had arrived, and that her mother was gathering the letters from them. The Hogwarts letters had arrived. Ginny was disappointed that there was no letter for her.

Molly turned towards her daughter and must have seen the look on her eyes.

"Don't worry Ginny, yours will come next year," Molly said reassuringly.

"I want to go this year," Ginny said, she was horrified that she sounded whiny.

"It seems that we have to plan a visit to Diagon Alley," Molly said musing, while the rest of the family came downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was walking across the grounds of Hogwarts towards Hagrid's hut. He needed Hagrid to see to it that Harry got his letter. Normally Albus would trust that the Hogwarts' owls would do the job, but this was too important to have it not checked. Albus had it on good information that Harry had not read the first letter.

Normally Albus would send Minerva to check it out, but Albus remembered how Minerva reacted to him placing Harry with the Dursleys. Albus was afraid that Minerva would be to severe to them and Harry. Hagrid was the perfect person for the job.

As soon as Albus knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut he could hear Fang barking at him. The door opened moments later.

"Dumbledore, sir!" Hagrid said, and allowed Albus inside.

Albus scratched Fang behind the ears while Hagrid busied himself with serving tea.

"Hagrid, I have something for you to do," Albus said as soon as Hagrid had served the tea.

"It would be a honour," Hagrid said, smiling.

"I want you to see to it that Harry Potter receives his Hogwarts letter, and that he is ready to attend Hogwarts come the First of September," Albus said seriously.

"Me sir? Am I the right person ter do this?" Hagrid asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"I can't think of anyone better," Albus said smiling, making Hagrid blush brightly.

"Then it will be done," Hagrid said, nodding.

"Use any means necessary, including magic. Take him to Diagon Alley if his relatives won't do it, here is his Gringotts key, you are going to need it," Albus said, giving Hagrid a small key.

Hagrid nodded while he accepted the items.

Albus stood up to go back to the castle, but realised that Hagrid could run another errand if he was in Gringotts anyway.

"Oh, Hagrid. If you go to Gringotts anyway, then you might as well pick up a special package for me. It is in vault seven hundred and thirteen, I'll write you a letter authorizing you to take the item in it," Albus said, pulling out some parchment, ink and a quill, so he could write the letter on the spot.

After Albus had given Hagrid the letter, he turned to leave again.

"Oh, Hagrid? Don't forget to tell Harry how to get onto platform nine and three quarters," and with that Albus went back to the castle.


	2. Ziel Obligatie

****_A/N: The Gobbledegook in this chapter is actually Dutch. I know that the translation Dumbledore gives is not entirelycorrect, nor is the translation someone else will give in a future chapter. But I'm taking liberties here and say that it might be the correct translation from Gobbledegook. Just for the record I'm Dutch myself, so I know my translations are not correct. I do not mean any offence with this._

**Chapter 2: Ziel Obligatie**

"Ginevra."

Ginny was distracted from the scolding Mrs. Weasley was giving Fred and George, who had somehow turned Percy's hair bright green, by the whisper of her name.

That one word, whispered like that filled Ginny with a very comforting warmth. A warmth she had learned to expect when in her fathers or mothers arms.

Ginny turned around to survey the crowd that was milling around in Diagon Alley, where the Weasley family was shopping for school supplies.

And that is when Ginny saw him. A boy with messy black hair, striking green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar which was barely visible through his hair. When she saw him the rest of the crowd, the rest of the world, ceased to exist to her. Ginny looked into those green eyes, and she knew that she was looking at Harry Potter.

Slowly, Ginny walked towards Harry, and he did the same. They met each other in the middle of the street and hugged. Ginny would never know who initiated the hug, but she knew that she was never hugged like that before in her life. Not even by her mother or father. The rest of the world fell away.

And then Ginny was no longer in Diagon Alley. Instead she was locked in a broom cupboard because she had turned her teachers wig blue. She was being pushed around and bullied by a boy who looked like he was the size of a small killer whale. She was making breakfast for the whole family, while getting nothing herself. She was being chased up a tree by a enraged bulldog, while her supposed family was laughing at her, and didn't call the dog back for at least a couple of hours.

Finally it all stopped and Ginny was once again in the topmost tower in a castle surrounded by lava.

Ginny sat on the bed and hugged herself, wondering what had just happened. Who where those people who had treated her so badly? Who was that boy who had bullied her so? To whom belonged that bulldog?

"Ginevra."

Once again Ginny heard her name being whispered, and she looked around. And she saw Harry Potter standing there, an expression of worry and wonder on his face.

"Those people were my aunt and uncle. The boy who bullied me was my cousin. The bulldog belongs to my aunt Marge," Harry said in a soft voice.

"That were your memories?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes, just like I saw your memories, or at least if you sneaked out at night to fly on Charlie's broom," Harry said, smirking.

"How did you... Yeah, that are my memories," Ginny said. And then there was silence. Both Harry and Ginny contemplating what just happened.

It was Ginny who broke the silence.

"So all those times I saved you from a broom cupboard, or from bullies, it was all true? You really slept in a broom cupboard?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm not what you expected me to be, Ginevra" Harry said dejectedly.

"You are what I expected you to be, and so much more," Ginny said, standing up.

"Oh, and by the way, don't call me Ginevra, it is Ginny," Ginny added, scowling slightly.

"But Ginevra is your name, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"I hate that name," Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I call you Ginevra? Your name has given me hope over the years, it is my talisman, you Ginevra are my angel," Harry said, walking forwards slowly.

Ginny didn't know if she could deny Harry this simple request when he said it like that.

"Yes, you can call me Ginevra, Harry, my knight in shining armour," Ginny said, pulling Harry to her.

"Thank you, Ginevra," Harry said softly, and he leaned in to kiss her.

And Ginny moved to meet his lips, just as their lips where about to meet Ginny's world span and she felt herself being pulled backwards. A pain that started in her chest, a pain unlike she had ever felt before began engulfing her. It was not physical, but it still felt as though she could not breath. And the next instant she was back in Diagon Alley, being held back by a strong hand. Ginny saw that a giant of a man was holding Harry back, while he was likewise trying to break free.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was doing paperwork in his office when suddenly all his instruments started whirling, beeping and exploding. Albus looked up and saw that Fawkes was also anxious. Quickly Albus stood up and walked to Fawkes and grabbed his tail. Moments later he was standing in Diagon Alley, there he saw a blinding white light. The light was coming from two people embracing each other.

When Albus looked closer he saw that it was none other then Harry Potter embracing a red-haired girl.

"Een Ziel Obligatie. De sterkste van de vier bekende Obligaties, nooit gezien in meer dan zeventienhonderd jaar. Goudgrijp zal zich voorbereiden voor hen." a harsh voice said.

Albus looked towards the source of the voice and saw that it was a goblin, who had spoken in Gobbledegook.

The goblin turned around and disappeared back into Gringotts. Albus knew enough Gobbledegook to know that the goblin was probably talking about a Soul Debt. Albus considered himself an expert in the language after all. And instantly Albus knew that whatever was happening had to be stopped. Or both Harry and this girl, who Albus now realised was the youngest Weasley, would die.

Then Albus acted quickly. He motioned for Hagrid to keep hold of Harry, while he himself walked towards the youngest Weasley. Brandishing his wand Albus separated the two children, and grabbed hold of the young girl.

"Albus, what is going on?" Molly Weasley asked when both Harry and the young girl started fighting to try to get back to each other.

"A Soul Debt Molly, I will explain all this when we are somewhere safe," Albus said gravely, holding the struggling girl tightly.

Molly nodded and called the rest of her children that they were going home. Albus kept his grip on the girl and lead her and the rest of the Weasley family back towards the Leaky Cauldron, where the family flooed back to the Burrow.

By the time the family was back at the Burrow the girl stopped her struggles, looking dejected she retreated back up the stairs. Molly send the rest of the children outside so that they could have some privacy.

"What happened to Ginny, Albus?" Molly asked worried.

"You better get hold of Arthur, Molly, I don't want to explain this more then once," Albus said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Molly nodded and walked back towards the fireplace. A couple of minutes later Arthur Weasley appeared, looking worried.

"Albus? What is going on?" Arthur asked, anxiously.

"It seems that Ginny or Harry Potter a owes someone a Soul Debt," Albus said, looking from Arthur to Molly.

"Is that what the goblin said?" Molly asked.

"Goblin? Soul Debt? What?" Arthur asked perplexed.

And with that Molly quickly explained what had happened in Diagon Alley.

"So, the goblin said that something about a Soul Debt?" Arthur asked.

"The goblin only said that a Soul Debt was involved, at least that is what I understood," Albus said, nodding gravely.

"What does that mean?" Molly asked.

"You are familiar with the four debts?" Albus asked.

"The four debts?" Arthur asked nonplussed.

"Yes, Revenge, Material, Life and Soul," Albus explained.

"I'm familiar with the first three, but not with the last," Arthur said, nodding.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'Sell your Soul to the Devil'?"

"Yes, that is a story we told all our children,"

"That story describes a Soul Debt," Albus said.

"But Ginny has made no deals with the Devil," Molly said, frowning at Albus.

"I don't think that Ginny did that no, but apparently for whatever reason Harry Potter did," Albus said.

"You mean to say that Ginny could die? Like that poor girl in the story?" Molly asked, her face white.

"If the two would meet like that again that is very possible yes," Albus said, nodding.

"Then what should we do?" Arthur asked shakily.

"We will have to make Ginny forget Harry Potter even exists, I will keep Harry from Hogwarts. I will take care of that," Albus said.

"Thanks, that is prob-" Molly began, but was interrupted by a scream that came from the direction of Ginny's room.

Albus, Molly and Arthur rushed up the stairs to Ginny's room and found the window open. Ginny was missing.

"I'm afraid the Soul Debt has been paid," Albus said, shaking his head sadly.


	3. Gringotts

**Chapter 3: Gringotts**

"Ginevra."

The whisper of her name woke her up. Ginny blinked and saw that she was once again in the topmost tower room in a castle surrounded by hot boiling lava.

Harry was sitting next to her on the bed, looking at her like he couldn't believe that she was real.

"Harry," Ginny whispered back.

Harry smiled, and a comfortable silence hung between them.

Ginny broke the silence first.

"I thought I had lost you," Ginny said.

"You will never lose me, Ginevra," Harry said seriously.

And then Harry leaned closer to kiss Ginny. Just as their lips were to meet a voice sounded in the small room.

"Ah, you are both awake," the voice said.

Harry and Ginny quickly broke apart and looked towards the source of the voice. A goblin was standing in the doorway, looking serious and threatening.

"You! You threw me down a pit!" Harry said harshly.

"Yes, it was regrettable, but necessary," the goblin said, not sounding sorry at all.

"And then you kidnapped Ginevra," Harry went on as though the goblin had not spoken.

"That is also regrettable, but necessary," the goblin said harshly.

"This is not a dream?" Ginny asked, feeling stupid.

"No, this is not a dream," the goblin answered.

"Where are we then?"

"You are at Gringotts, the living place of goblins," the goblin answered seriously.

"Gringotts?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, you two are the first human beings who are allowed down here since Gringotts has been built," the goblin said menacingly.

"But..." Harry began.

"I'm to bring the two of you before the Council of Elders, there everything will be explained," the goblin said as though Harry had not been about to ask something.

"Follow," the goblin said, and with that he turned around and walked away.

"Harry? What?" Ginny asked confused.

"I don't know, we better follow," Harry said, shrugging.

Ginny nodded and with that they both followed the goblin down the stairs and through the castle.

"Griphook?" Harry asked as they hurried up to catch up to the goblin.

"Yes?" the goblin answered curtly.

"How can we still be underground, but yet be in this big castle?" Harry asked.

"Who said we are still underground?" Griphook asked without bothering to stop.

"What?" Ginny asked perplexed, but Griphook seemed to have exhausted his will to answer any questions.

Finally the trio arrived in a large chamber. A large table, behind which sat three wizened looking goblins stood at the far end of the chamber, facing them. Benches lined the walls, on which countless goblins were seated. In the middle of the chamber stood two uncomfortable looking chairs, to which Griphook led Harry and Ginny and motioned for them to sit down.

Ginny looked to Harry, and he shrugged as though saying 'let's get it over with' and with that both sat down.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Harry and Ginevra," the middle and most wizened goblin said, but in such a tone that Ginny doubted he meant it.

"Thank you," Harry said, bowing his head slightly.

"We are gathered here to tell you about your Soul Bond," the middle goblin continued, as though Harry had not spoken at all.

"Soul Bond? Dumbledore said it was a Soul Debt," Ginny blurted out.

There was a harsh whispering going round the goblins when Ginny mentioned Dumbledore.

"The Old Fool! He tries to interfere in things that cannot be interfered with!" the right wizened goblin shouted out.

"Dumbledore reckons he is an expert in our language," the left wizened goblin said softly, yet his tone was also harsh, and the disdain was clear. Ginny started to wonder if goblins even knew how to talk kindly.

"He isn't?" Ginny asked shocked.

"No wand carrier is an expert in our language. No wand carrier is even intermediate in our language! They say they are an expert, they say they know our language, but they don't!" the right wizened goblin shouted.

"Wand carrier?" Harry asked, clearly confused by the term.

"The right to carry a wand has long been contested between wizards and goblins," the left wizened goblin said as explanation.

"What is a Soul Bond, and what is a Soul Debt?" Harry asked.

"A Soul Debt we do not speak of! Those who create them are pure evil!" the right wizened goblin hissed.

"A Soul Bond is the strongest of the four known Bonds," the middle wizened goblin explained.

"Four known Bonds?" Harry questioned.

"Enmity, Life, Marriage and the Soul Bond," the right wizened goblin said impatiently.

"What do those Bonds mean?" Harry asked warily.

"The Enmity Bond is a strong bond between two sworn enemies, like between you and Tom Riddle," the middle wizened goblin explained.

"Tom Riddle? Who is Tom Riddle?" Harry asked as Ginny wondered the same thing, she had never heard that name before.

"I think that you may know him as 'Voldemort'," the left wizened goblin said.

Ginny shuddered violently when the goblin said the name, while Harry visibly paled.

"The Life Bond is created when you owe someone or someone owes you a Life Debt," the middle wizened goblin continued as though there was no interruption.

"Bill talked about that one," Ginny said, nodding her head.

"The Marriage Bond is a Bond that exist between two people who are married. The Soul Bond is a stronger version of the Marriage Bond," the middle wizened goblin said, cutting across Ginny.

"Wait one moment, are you saying we are married?" Harry asked shocked.

"That is what I'm saying yes," the middle wizened goblin confirmed.

Ginny was lost for words. She was married? What was her mother going to say? She always said that marriage was something that came when you were older.

"This means that you will be allowed access to your family vault, as well that you are allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, you can even get your Apparition license if you want," the left wizened goblin said.

"What about mum?" Ginny asked. She was never going to be okay with this.

"Normally this would all be discussed in the bank, with both your guardians present. But the Old Fool took matters in his own hands and thus forced us to take drastic measures," the right wizened goblin growled

"Like throwing me down a pit?" Harry asked.

"It was the only way to get young Ginevra here, the bond did the rest," the left wizened goblin said.

"Why?" Ginny asked, suddenly fearful.

"Simple, if the Old Fool was allowed his way, then you Harry would be isolated from everyone by now, and that would have been disastrous for you, Ginevra and the Wizarding World, and ultimately Gringotts" the right wizened goblin said.

"Isolated? Why?" Harry asked perplexed.

"We do not speak of that!" the right wizened goblin shouted.

"Okay... us being down here, what does it actually mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that to the world, the two of you are now unofficially dead," the left wizened goblin said.

"What?" Ginny shrieked. This was not what she had expected.

"It is regrettable, but for the best," the middle wizened goblin said. But Ginny had the feeling that the goblin did not regret it at all.

"How can we get an Apparition licence, whatever that is, if we are dead?" Harry asked.

"The ministry holds a list of every wizard who is born and dies. This list is magically updated. Only this list hasn't been checked in the last fifty years," the left wizened goblin said.

"So, What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Simple, you two will live here from now on. The two of you will train so you can face your destiny," the left wizened goblin said.

"However, since your magic is so different from ours, we shall have a wizard be your mentor. this wizard is sworn to secrecy and will not betray us," the middle wizened goblin said.

"Griphook, bring in their mentor!" the right wizened goblin shouted.

Griphook nodded and left the hall. He returned a couple of minutes later followed by an amazed looking Bill Weasley.

"Bill!" Ginny shrieked, and ran towards her older brother and hugged him tightly.

"Ginny?" Bill asked amazed.

"I'm glad to see you," Ginny said smiling.

"I'm glad you are alive, I heard from mum what had happened," Bill said seriously.

"About the so called Soul Debt?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I already told mum that it was rubbish. Griphook already told me about the Soul Bond,"

"Remember William, you may not tell anyone outside of this room about what is going on," the middle wizened goblin said in a warning tone.

"I know, it is an honour," Bill said, bowing slightly.

"Can't we tell mum and dad at least that I'm alive?' Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry Ginny, that is not possible," Bill said sadly.

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked from were he was sitting.

"And you must be Harry Potter," Bill said smiling.

"Yes, I'm," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Dumbledore means well, but he is an old man and he makes mistakes, mistranslating something from Gobbledegook is one of them," Bill said, sighing.

"The meeting is adjourned," the middle wizened goblin said. And with that all the goblins present left the hall.

"I'm to escort you back to your quarters," Griphook said, walking towards Harry, Ginny and Bill.

And with that Griphook lead the trio back towards the tower.

"Well, goodnight you two, tomorrow is an early start," Bill said as soon as they arrived in their tower room.

"Er, Bill, there is only one bed in the room," Ginny said carefully, spotting a problem with the room.

Bill looked at the lone bed, a bit taken aback and then turned to Griphook.

"So?" Griphook asked, clearly not bothered by anything.

"You want to tell me that Ginny and Harry have to sleep in the same bed?" Bill asked incredulously.

"There is no need for that, I will sleep on the floor," Harry spoke up.

"The Bond requires physical contact at night, both of you will sleep in the bed," Griphook said, his tone of voice left no room for argument. And with the goblin left the room.

"You heard the goblin," Bill said shrugging helplessly, before he also left the room.

"The bed is big enough for the two of us," Ginny said when she approached the bed and inspected it further.

Harry nodded helplessly and got into bed as far to the edge as possible. Ginny did the same as far as possible from Harry. The only contact they had was that they held hands when they fell asleep.


	4. Brotherly Advice

**Chapter 4: Brotherly Advice**

A loud bell echoed through the castle which woke Ginny up from a very peaceful and dreamless sleep.

She rose groggily and bumped her head with someone who was lying beside her. Opening her eyes further she realised that she was in the same bed as Harry. Harry was looking just as ruffled and tired as she felt.

Instead of feeling embarrassed about it, it just felt right, waking up next to Harry like this. Well, not including the bell.

"You need to get up!" Griphook shouted from the doorway of their room.

"Are we going to be woken like this every day?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the goblin.

"Today you will get to know your mentor better, and spend the day with him. He will answer any questions you might have," Griphook said instead of answering.

And with that Griphook turned around and walked away.

"What time is it? And is it always dark over here?" Ginny asked, looking out the window, seeing that it was still as dark as it was yesterday.

"I guess we are still underground, even if Griphook denied it yesterday," Harry said, also looking out of the window.

Harry and Ginny quickly dressed and went downstairs till they arrived in a small dining area. Bill was already sitting at the table, and the table was set for breakfast. Or at least Ginny assumed that the bloody meat that was on the table was supposed to be just that.

"No toast? Baked Beans? Potato's? Fried bacon?" Ginny asked, looking at the assortment of meat apprehensively.

"If there is one thing goblins don't understand it is human culinary choices," Bill said, smiling slightly.

"Right," Ginny said, sitting down and grabbing a plate.

"Be glad that the meat is cooked," Bill said wryly.

"Well, I will just have to have a word with the cook, if I'm supposed to eat this for the rest of my life..." Ginny said, scrunching her nose.

"Good luck with that, I don't think these goblins would take kindly to criticism of their food," Harry said, warily prodding the meat.

"You get used to it after a while," Bill said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm working with the goblins for a while now. But maybe I can have my co-workers on the surface create you a better breakfast," Bill said when Ginny paled at the idea of getting used to such food.

"Co-workers on the surface?" Harry asked warily.

"Unlike you I'm not confined to this castle. I work on the surface," Bill said, pointing up towards the ceiling.

"But Bill, don't you work in Egypt?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, you thought you were still in England?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who says we aren't?" Harry asked sarcastically. Ginny had to hold back a giggle at how Harry echoed the words of Griphook yesterday.

"All right, I guess you have a point," Bill said, frowning.

And with that they ate the rest of their 'breakfast' in silence.

"Today you are supposed to get to know me better..." Bill began.

"I already know you, from Ginny's memories," Harry interrupted Bill.

"Really? The goblins forget to mention that," Bill said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, like when Ginny walked into your room when she heard some girl screaming from it..." Harry began.

"Okay, I believed you the first time!" Bill said quickly, blushing bright red. While Ginny also blushed.

"You had to pick that memory?" Ginny asked, shaking her head.

"That means I can go on to talk about my role as a mentor. You can come to me with any problems you might have, that you don't trust the goblins to know anything about. In short anything human," Bill explained.

"Like my teacher at school?" Harry asked warily.

"No, more like a big brother, or uncle if you like," Bill said seriously.

Instantly Ginny knew that Bill had said something wrong. Harry jumped from his seat and narrowed his eyes at Bill.

"So that is your plan is it? Give me chores, stuff me in a broom cupboard and forget about me? That is your plan isn't it?" Harry asked loudly.

"What?" Bill asked perplexed.

"Harry, calm down," Ginny tried to say, also standing up.

"And you Ginny," Harry said rounding on Ginny. Ginny noted that he said her name with as much disdain as he could muster. And it hurt.

"I trusted you! And this is how you repay me? By siding with the enemy?" Harry shouted at her, and with that he ran away. Leaving a stunned Bill and a crying Ginny behind.

"Should I find him? No one talks to my sister like that!" Bill said menacingly.

"No, I should find him, you might do more harm then good at the moment," Ginny said, drying her tears.

"Then what just happened?" Bill asked, but Ginny did not answer. Instead she followed Harry. She could feel his presence in her mind, and knew exactly were to find him.

Finally Ginny found Harry in a cupboard near their tower room. He had his arms wrapped around his knees and was rocking forwards and backwards. It hurt Ginny to see him in such a fatal position.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"Go away Ginny!" Harry said harshly, not looking up.

"I understand how you are feeling..." Ginny began.

"No you don't," Harry said, still not looking up.

"You forget that I remember everything you remember," Ginny said, fighting down the urge to shout at Harry.

"Remembering is not the same as living through it," Harry said.

"True, but what I'm trying to say is that Bill is not like your uncle," Ginny said.

"How do you know? How well do you actually know him?" Harry asked.

"He is my brother, that should be enough!" Ginny said harshly, her temper quickly getting the better of her.

"He hasn't been around much in your life has he?" Harry said.

"Harry, look at my memories of him! Then tell me if he is like your uncle or not!"

"He made that girl scream," Harry pointed out.

"If you look at that memory you might understand what was truly going on," Ginny said softly, hoping that they were getting somewhere.

When Harry's cheeks turned red after a while Ginny knew that she had made her point.

"Do you believe me now? Do you think that Bill will be like your uncle?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm sorry Ginevra," Harry said softly, finally turning around and looking Ginny in the eye, Ginny was glad to note that he used her full name again, with the same reverence she was used to from him.

"It's okay, I understand. We better explain it to Bill, you gave him quite a scare," Ginny said, jerking her head in the direction of the dining room.

"Yeah, I guess I owe him an apology," Harry said, finally crawling out of the cupboard.

When Harry and Ginny arrived back in the dining room Ginny saw that Bill was still sitting there, now looking confused.

"I'm sorry Bill, my uncle was not very nice to me, and when you said you wanted to be my uncle..." Harry said, looking anywhere but at Bill.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm sorry, I won't be like your uncle," Bill said smiling slightly.

"I would like to have a big brother then maybe," Harry said smiling widely.

"Well, that is settled then, do you have any questions?" Bill said, clapping his hands.

"What will the goblins be teaching us?" Ginny asked the first question that came to her mind.

"Mostly how to control your Soul Bond powers. Don't ask me what they are, since this is just as new for you as it is for me," Bill said.

"This would also have happened if Dumbledore did not interfere?" Harry asked.

"I think that if Dumbledore had not interfered like that then the goblins would have discussed something with Dumbledore to schedule lessons with the goblins while the two of you were at Hogwarts," Bill explained.

"But I'm not going to Hogwarts till next year, or was," Ginny said confused.

"There would have been an exception due to the bond," Bill said.

Ginny nodded that she understood.

"The goblins mentioned a 'Soul Debt' yesterday, but they did not want to elaborate on it, what is a Soul Debt?" Harry asked.

"A Soul Debt? Yeah, I guess the goblins would have a problem with that one," Bill said, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Harry insisted.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'Selling your soul to the Devil'?" Bill asked.

"I think I heard that in a film Dudley was watching sometime, by the sounds of it, it never ends well," Harry said thoughtfully.

Ginny wondered why he said heard, when Ginny remembered that Harry could clearly hear the sound of the television from his cupboard. If Bill thought Harry said something strange, he did not show it.

"In the Wizarding world the story goes that a shop-keeper had a lot of debts, and his business was not going well. In fact, he was about to loose everything, when a mysterious stranger appeared in his shop. This stranger said that he could make his business the most successful of the world, in exchange for his soul.

"The shop-keeper made the exchange without further thought. And indeed his business was very successful from that day forth. In no time he was literally swimming in the Galleons. He had customers from all over the world. Every deal he made was golden.

"But one day the shop-keeper fell in love with a beautiful lady. Once he touched this lady in an intimate way, she died. A couple of days later the shop-keeper committed suicide," Bill told Harry and Ginny.

"That is what Dumbledore believed would happen right?" Harry asked warily.

"Yes, that is what Dumbledore believed would happen to you and Ginny," Bill said.

"So, in his eyes, he did the right thing," Harry said thoughtfully.

Before Bill could answer a snowy white owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in front of Bill, before sitting on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked scared at the bird, but when the bird did nothing but sit there, Harry finally relaxed.

Ginny looked from the owl to the letter, to Bill.

"It is a letter from Ron," Bill said, looking at the letter warily.


	5. Weasley Woes

****_A/N: This is it for this story for now. I wrote this for the SIYE challenge, and this is how far the challenge went. I have plenty of ideas to continue this story and I know this shouts 'sequel', and I will write it. It will just take some time._

**Chapter 5: Weasley Woes**

_Bill,_

_You probably already heard from mum that Ginny is missing. And you might also have heard about this so called 'Soul Debt'._

_Dumbledore reckons that Ginny is the victim of a 'Soul Debt' as he called it. But I don't believe that. Mum thinks I should forget about it, since Dumbledore can't be wrong. And I get the feeling that dad just doesn't know what to believe._

_You remember that story mum and dad used to tell about 'Selling your soul to the Devil'? Well, according to mum, that is what a Soul Debt is all about. I guess they think that this 'Harry Potter' has sold his soul to the Devil or something._

_Ginny met Harry Potter, or at least mum and Dumbledore said the boy was Harry Potter, in Diagon Alley. I don't know if Harry Potter did sell his soul to the Devil or not, but the boy we met in Diagon Alley certainly didn't._

_Firstly, the boy was wearing clothes that were way to big for him. The glasses he wore were taped together with that cheap tape stuff we saw in the local muggle stores. Surely if someone sold his soul to the devil he would not look so poor. Dad reckons that the boy was wearing a glamour to lure in poor girls like Ginny, rubbish if you ask me._

_Secondly, in the story the girl died instantly right? I remember mum and dad telling me that. The boy and Ginny were hugging for more then 30 minutes before Dumbledore managed to pry them apart. After that both the boy and Ginny struggled hard to get back to each other. Why would you want to touch someone who might kill you? Dad reminded me that there are different versions of the story, but the struggling did not fit any version of the story I know about._

_Thirdly Soul Debts are supposed to be evil. Whatever happened in Diagon Alley was not evil. In fact I would say it was good. It did not feel wrong or evil to me. It felt right and good. Dad looked strangely at me when I said that but did not comment on it any further._

_I'm writing all this to you since I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to. Charlie would probably react like dad and not know what to believe. Whatever I have to say would not fit in Prefect Percy's Perfect Little world. And the twins would just take the mickey out of me._

_I would like your help in finding out what happened to Ginny, and then convince the rest of the family that that boy in Diagon Alley was not the source of whatever happened to her. I don't care if it was Harry Potter or not._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Ron_

_PS. The name of the owl is Hedwig. She was supposed to be a birthday present for Ginny, But now I guess I better keep her._

Ron read over the letter he had written over a couple of times and felt disgusted with himself. The letter sounded like he was desperate, and was not very manly. He was desperate, but he did not want Bill to know that.

Ron decided to grab some new parchment and try again and this time he would at least try to sound cool. Ron walked away from the letter he had written and rummaged through his desk to find new parchment. Once he found it he turned around just in time to see Hedwig pick up his previously finished letter and fly off with it.

"Bloody bird," Ron muttered to himself, knowing quite well that Hedwig was probably delivering the letter to Bill now. Or so Ron hoped.

A couple of minutes later the smells of dinner arrived in Ron's room. Quickly Ron went downstairs to the kitchen.

Dinner that evening, like all meals since their visit to Diagon Alley one week ago was a quiet affair. The twins tried to joke around, but one stern look by their mother and they stopped.

Ron glanced at the family clock. Ginny's hand was still pointed towards 'lost' like it had for the last week. But as Ron was watching the hand slowly moved. It stopped at 'home' for a bit, before going back towards 'lost' were it stayed for a bit, before going towards 'home' again. It looked as though the hand could not decide if Ginny was 'home' or 'lost'.

"Look at the clock!" Ron said, following Ginny's hand as it once again moves from 'lost' to 'home'.

The whole family looked at the clock as one.

"What the?" Fred and George said at the same time.

Ron looked over at his parents and saw them looking at the clock, both speechless.

"The clock is not supposed to do that," Percy said frowning.

"Really? I thought it always worked like that," George said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Ginny is just lost at home," Fred added unhelpfully.

Finally Arthur and Molly reacted. Arthur went outside, probably to search for Ginny, while Molly rushed upstairs, leaving Ron and his brothers at the table.

"Do you think Ginny is really home?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"No one survives a Soul Debt," Percy said hotly, before he got up and went upstairs.

Ron looked after him and nodded his head sadly. Percy took Ginny's disappeared the hardest, but he believed that Dumbledore was right without questioning it.

"I would say where ever Ginny is, she feels lost," Fred said.

"But it is starting to become her home," George added. Both twins were still looking at the clock. Ron thought they were unusually serious.

"The two of you never believed the Soul Debt story either?" Ron asked carefully.

Both twins turned towards Ron and looked seriously at him.

"Whatever happened in Diagon Alley, it was not evil," George said seriously.

"Anyone who thinks so would have to be blind and unfeeling," Fred said equally serious.

Ron looked at his twin brothers incredulously. He had thought that they would just make fun of him if he talked to them. But it seemed he was wrong. Ron had never seen the twins this serious before.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Arthur and Molly returned, both shook their head. Ron took that to mean that they had not found Ginny.

"Ginny is not here," Molly said, on the verge of tears.

"But surely this means that she is at least alive?' Ron asked carefully.

"We are not sure," Arthur said, shaking his head.

Four days later found Ron in his room reading one of his Martin Miggs comic books, but he was not really reading it. Instead Ron was worrying about his sister. It was Ginny's birthday today, and the family clock was still acting strangely, but there was no sign of Ginny.

The hooting of an owl made Ron look up and he saw Hedwig fly in through the open window and drop a small package on the bed. Without so much as a glance at Ron Hedwig flew back out of the window, Ron assumed to hunt.

Warily Ron approached the package and saw that it was from Bill. When Ron opened it he saw that it contained a crystal ball that was slightly bigger then a snitch. Attached to it was a small note.

_Ron,_

_I received your letter. This is a special crystal ball, speak my name in it and we can speak to each other. It is saver to speak this way._

_Bill_

Ron looked back at the crystal ball hesitantly. He had never heard of a crystal ball doing such a thing.

Thinking about Ginny Ron shrugged and spoke Bills name to the crystal ball. A moment later Bills face appeared in it.

"Ron?" Bill asked.

"It worked!" Ron said surprised.

"You received my package then," Bill said relieved.

"Yeah," Ron said, making himself comfortable on the bed.

"You wanted to talk to me about Ginny?" Bill asked warily. Though Ron had no idea why Bill should be wary.

"Yes, what do you think happened to her? You read my letter right?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had such a soft heart, or were that literate," Bill said teasingly.

"Shut it, that ruddy owl took the letter before I could correct it," Ron said irritably.

"Don't let Ginny hear you call Hedwig that, she has taken right to it, even though it arrived two days early for her birthday, though Ginny will probably get jealous due to the attention Hedwig is giving Harry," Bill said smirking.

"I'm glad... What? You know where Ginny is?" Ron asked when the full impact of what Bill just said hit him.

"Yes, I know where Ginny is, all I can tell you is that she is with Harry Potter," Bill said warily.

"Is that the boy from Diagon Alley?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Harry is the boy from Diagon Alley,"

"I guess that is okay then, when will Ginny come home?" Ron asked hopefully

"She can't come home, neither can Harry," Bill said, shaking his head sadly.

"Why not?"

"It is more then my life worth to tell you that," Bill said warily.

"What is going on Bill?" Ron asked angrily.

"Ginny and Harry have to train for something, don't ask me for what, the training will take a long time," Bill explained patiently.

"Can I at least talk to Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron, but no. I'm not with her at the moment, and even if I was, I don't know if I would get permission for that," Bill said sadly.

There hung an uncomfortable silence between the two brothers after that statement.

"How did you end up with Hedwig Ron?" Bill asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

At first Ron was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but then was glad that Bill asked that.

"That is a funny story actually. When we went to buy Hermes for Percy, Ginny saw this snowy owl and wanted to have her at once. Alas we did not have the money to buy two owls so we left without buying her. The twins got mad at Percy for parading Hermes in front of them and they turned his hair green, mum was scolding the twins when Ginny started walking across the street and well, you know the rest of what happened in Diagon Alley.

"When we got home mum send Percy, the twins and me outside. To everyone's astonishment the snowy owl Ginny wanted so much turned up at the Burrow then and settled on my shoulder. So I decided to give it to Ginny. But when mum and dad found out they flooed the emporium, but they said they never had a snowy owl in stock. So I had kept her ever since," Ron told to Bill.

"Typical," Bill muttered under his breath.

"You said that Hedwig had taken to Harry? But didn't Harry buy his own pet?" Ron asked.

"Harry never made it past Gringgots, he actually had just arrived in the alley before he met Ginny and well, he never got the change to buy anything," Bill explained.

"Why? What happened to Harry?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Can't tell you that, sorry," Bill said, shaking his head.

"O well, would you know why Ginny's hand on the clock keeps switching between 'lost' and 'home'?" Ron asked.

"It does that? I guess Ginny is starting to feel at home then," Bill said smirking.

"Shouldn't you tell mum that Ginny is actually alive?" Ron asked, thinking about how that would at least cheer her up.

"You think that is a good idea?" Bill asked warily,

"Yes, you have no idea how she has been lately, at least now she can have some hope," Ron said.

"You are right of course, you better give this globe to her then," Bill said, sounding resigned.

Quickly Ron bounded down the stairs and found Molly in the kitchen working on lunch.

"Mum, Bill wants to speak to you," Ron said, holding out the crystal ball.

"Ron? What?" Molly asked, looking from Ron to the crystal ball.

"Just take it!" Ron said exasperated.

"Hi mum," Bill said from the crystal ball. That was all encouragement Molly needed and she took the crystal ball.

Ron left to go back up to his room. Just as he reached it Molly's voice echoed through the house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SHE CAN'T COME HOME?"


End file.
